Data processing devices are deployed in many different configurations and are used for many different applications in a variety of data processing environments. Unmanaged change may occur on one or a group of data processing devices, such as, for example, on one or a group of computers, and may lead to a number of deleterious effects. Similar situations may arise among a wide variety of data processing devices, including but not limited to switches, routers, and other networking devices of the like.